Using Your Words
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Prompt: nerd!Kurt has a crush on popular!Blaine and leaves notes in his locker.


**Prompted by everettscolfer on Tumblr!**

* * *

><p>Kurt took one last scanning look around the deserted hallway he was standing in before slipping a folded note out of his pocket and into a very familiar locker. It wasn't the first time he'd performed this particular trick, but he knew he'd always be afraid of someone coming around the corner and seeing what he was doing. Leaving a note in someone's locker wasn't a crime, of course, but he wasn't exactly leaving a cheerful message for one of his best buddies. Hell, he couldn't even say he was asking leaving his contact info for a group project.<p>

No, Kurt was doing something that was either very brave or very stupid - leaving secret admirer messages for someone. Not just any someone, either - he had to fall for Blaine Anderson, the dynamic, handsome, popular class president, of all people.

Heaving a gusty sigh of relief, Kurt scurried back to his calc class, grateful that Mrs. Davison had given up on monitoring his whereabouts after he'd started turning in all of the upcoming week's homework on Monday. He could take the bathroom pass and go park Principal Sylvester's car on the roof as long as he left quietly, for all she cared. He made it back just in time for the bell to signal the period's end.

Kurt bit his lip nervously as he walked to Honors English, taking his assigned seat in the back of the room. Unlike his more brown-nosing peers, he preferred to keep his head down and work quietly, having learned the hard way that drawing attention to himself only got him abused more. His seat in the back also allowed him to stare at Blaine for most of the period, since Blaine sat across the room and one row forward from him.

"He told me the subtle detailing in this cardigan really brings out my eyes!" Blaine was rhapsodizing as he and Sam entered the room, a wrinkled piece of notebook paper fluttering as he talked with his hands. "I didn't think anyone was even going to notice."

_How could they _not_?_ Kurt thought to himself. _Your eyes are already too gorgeous, and that thin stripe of gold only adds to it. _He'd almost melted into a puddle when he'd caught sight of Blaine in that sweater earlier in the day, though the moment had quickly been ruined when a passing jock had slammed him back into his locker for no apparent reason.

"So this guy only tells you how hot you are? Not that you don't deserve to hear it, bro, but that doesn't explain how head over heels you are for him," Sam said as they took their seats, semi-confused as usual. "I thought you were all about 'deep connections' and stuff."

"He doesn't only compliment my looks, Sam," Blaine said, twisting around in his seat to look at Sam, who was in the same row as Kurt. "He also tells me when he likes some of the proposals I make in student council, or if one of my editorials in the _Muckraker _was particularly moving to him. He seems to like my brain, not just my status in this school."

"You ever gonna try and figure out who he is?"

_Oh God._

"I've been thinking about it," Blaine said, making Kurt's heart stop. "Prom's almost here, and I'm relatively sure this guy wouldn't spend the whole night trying to get into my pants like Sebastian did last year. I'm just not sure where to begin, though, you know? My secret admirer has done a good job at staying secret."

"You could put out a missing person's report!" Sam said enthusiastically, causing Blaine to shake his head.

"Sam, that's not-" Blaine began, but was cut off by Mr. Thomas taking attendance. He turned around, and Kurt tried not to panic.

_Oh my God, Blaine wants to find me_, he thought, frozen. _He likes my notes that much. But it'll ruin _everything _if he learns who I am - at best he'll give me a pity date, and at worst he'll laugh in my face once he realizes that his mystery romantic note writer is actually Kurt Hummel, resident nerd and social pariah. I can't let him find out it's me._

"Hummel!" Mr. Thomas's voice finally broke through Kurt's internal monologue, as did the snickers of his fellow classmates. Apparently this wasn't the first time he'd called Kurt's name. Kurt gave a meek "Present," and looked down, feeling his cheeks burn scarlet. When he managed to look up again, he noticed Blaine was turned partway in his seat, giving him a sympathetic-looking smile.

Kurt was pretty sure he blushed for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, and Kurt was pretty sure he'd just developed a permanent blush. Mr. Thomas had assigned them partners for a research project, and Kurt had ended up being paired with Blaine. They'd decided to meet up every other day in the library after school to get the work done, giving Kurt more time around Blaine than he'd ever gotten to experience before.<p>

It had only intensified his crush.

Blaine was just so genuinely kind and enthusiastic about their topic, and he didn't make fun of Kurt for his rusty social skills and tendency to ramble on about nothing like so many other people in the school did. Instead, Blaine would sit there patiently and even respond to some of Kurt's points, allowing for actual conversation to spring up. Kurt wouldn't go so far as to call them close, but Blaine was slowly becoming the first actual friend Kurt had had in a while.

The new rapport between them had influenced Kurt's note writing, as well. Now he could tell Blaine just how stunning his authentic smiles were and not feel like he was lying. Unfortunately, Blaine had also acted on his desire to find out who the note writer was after all, leaving Kurt caught in a web of indecision.

_On the one hand, he's less likely to outright laugh at me if I tell him. On the other, we barely know each other and I don't want to make our time together weird. Not now that I don't feel too awed to talk to him anymore._

Kurt probably would've continued keeping mum on the notes had it not been for the conversation he'd overheard Tina and Mercedes having one day in the lunch line.

"I think I'm gonna tell Blaine that I'm the one writing those love notes," Tina said, prompting Kurt to choke a little on his own spit.

"Girl, we've been over this. He's a gold star gay," Mercedes said.

"I know, but he said he'd take the note writer to prom, and I need something to help me clinch Prom Queen," Tina said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Even if he isn't a little bi-curious, he'd still make a great date."

"As long as you're not planning on slipping him an aphrodisiac," Mercedes said, grabbing a tray full of food and ending their conversation.

Kurt fixated on that conversation all afternoon. He was still terrified of telling Blaine the truth, but he also got disgruntled just thinking about Tina trying to take credit for his work. She didn't care about Blaine, just his status!

_Just like he was worried about in class a couple weeks ago_, Kurt realized. _He could tell the note writer cared about him, not his persona._

_Oh God, I'm in so deep. I have to do this. Even if he doesn't like me back, I can't let someone else tarnish this for him. He deserves better._

Mind made up, Kurt headed for the library, hoping Tina wasn't planning on ambushing Blaine the second classes let out. He took a seat at their usual table, trying to focus on his breathing and center himself.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted cheerfully, snapping him out of the daze he'd been settling into. "You okay? You look a little apprehensive."

"I, uh, I need to tell you something, Blaine," Kurt said, closing his eyes tightly. He could definitely get through this if he didn't have to look at Blaine. "I know who your mysterious note writer is."

"You do? Oh my God, that's amazing, Kurt! I was giving up hope about ever finding out, since it's been so long. Who is it?" Blaine's voice sounded overjoyed. Kurt hoped he wasn't about to ruin everything.

"_Blaine. I just thought you should know that your piece in the _Muckraker _today was inspired. Your passion for equality is one of the many things I find cute about you. - Your Secret Admirer_," Kurt recited, flinching away instinctively. He'd burned the text of his first note to Blaine into his mind forever, the way he'd agonized over it.

There was a long pause. Kurt tentatively opened his eyes and chanced a look at Blaine, who looked like he'd been hit over the head with a rock.

"You?" Blaine whispered, sound just barely coming out of his mouth.

Kurt nodded, still too shy to speak.

Blaine surged forward and kissed him, shocking Kurt into total paralysis for a moment. Before he could work up the wherewithal to kiss back, Blaine pulled away.

"I can't believe it. How lucky am I?" Blaine said, eyes tender.

"What?" Kurt asked, thinking his brain might have just melted out his ears. Blaine thought he was _lucky_?

"Kurt, you have to know I've been flirting with you since we got paired up for this, right?" Blaine said, looking serious.

"You - I - _flirting_?" Kurt sputtered.

"Oh my God, you really had no idea," Blaine said, stunned. "Kurt, you're gorgeous and intelligent and so quietly snarky that I have to spend half of these meetings keeping myself from laughing too loud and getting us kicked out of here. I always thought you were so out of my league since you're probably going to head off to an Ivy and leave us all in the dust."

"You thought _you _were out of _my _league?" Kurt said. "Blaine, you're class president and friends with practically everyone at McKinley, while I'm lucky if I go a week without getting slushied. I thought you'd laugh in my face if I told you I was your secret admirer."

"Never, Kurt. Even if I wasn't attracted to you - which I really, _really _am, don't get me wrong - I'd never laugh at you for having a crush," Blaine said sincerely, eyes smoldering.

Kurt felt his face flush.

"God, you're stunning," Blaine said.

"I could say the same," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again. This time, Kurt kissed back, soaking up Blaine's affection and trying to convey his own infatuation.

"Go out with me?" Blaine said once they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," Kurt said, chest heaving.

"I don't just mean to prom. I might actually die if I have to wait to take you on a date until prom," Blaine said, pulling back so Kurt could see the teasing glint in his eyes. "Tomorrow night? Breadstix?"

"You're okay with knowing everyone will be staring at us as we eat? We're going to be gossip fodder for weeks," Kurt said, fidgeting with his shirt cuffs.

"Let them gossip. Everyone should know that Blaine Anderson bagged the best-looking guy at McKinley," Blaine said, smirking playfully.

"Uh, no, they're all going to find out that Kurt Hummel managed to score the best-looking guy at McKinley," Kurt said, allowing himself to give a tiny smirk in return.

"I don't think you can date yourself, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Didn't Principal Sylvester try-"

"Shhh. What would you rather do, talk about Principal Sylvester's ridiculous plans or continue kissing your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Kurt repeated shyly.

"Boyfriend," Blaine confirmed. "Unless you don't wanna label us this early, which I totally-"

"Blaine. I'm not objecting to the label. I just thought it'd never be applied to me, especially in high school and especially by you," Kurt admitted.

"Well, get used to it, because I plan on calling you my boyfriend for as long as I possibly can," Blaine said, leaning in for one more kiss.

Kurt soon lost track of time in between exchanging kisses, talking with Blaine, and attempting to do at least a little more work on their project.

_Screw homework_, he thought giddily. _I have a boyfriend!_

When they finally had to head for home, Blaine's kiss to his forehead and whisper of "Drive safe, sweetheart," made him feel buoyant for the rest of the evening.


End file.
